British patent specification No. 1,268,243 generically discloses a class of benzazepines which may contain an 8-amino and a 1-phenyl substituent. The specification does not specifically describe these compounds, nor does it disclose how the 8-amino-1-phenyl substituted benzazepines may be prepared. The disclosed compounds are described as having analgesic antihistaminic, anticholinergic and narcotic antagonist properties.
The present invention provides certain substituted 8-amino-1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines which are useful in the treatment of mental disorders such as psychoses and depression.